Phrase d'approche
by Lijuma
Summary: Drago voit Hermione assise dans un bar. One shot. Traduction avec l'accord de signedheart.


Hermione était assise dans un pub un vendredi soir. Ça avait été une longue journée au travail et elle avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour se détendre, avec éventuellement l'aide de whiskey pure feu. Dégustant la boisson amère en la laissant couler le long de sa gorge, elle se détendit un peu. C'était jusqu'à ce qu'un homme très ivre lui attrape le bras et tourne autour de son tabouret pour lui faire face.

-B-bonjour toi. Que fait une jolie fille comme toi dans un… un endroit comme celui-ci ? dit-il, son souffle venant frapper Hermione en plein visage.

Elle s'éloigna de lui avec dégoût.

-J'attends un ami, mentit-elle. Lui tournant le dos, elle espéra qu'il la croirait et la laisserait seule.

Elle n'eut pas cette chance.

-Hmm, j'aurai juste à… te tenir compagnie jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive.

-Non, elle leva la main. Ce n'est vraiment pas nécessaire.

-Je ne peux pas laisser une jolie femme seule. Il était beaucoup trop prêt pour son confort.

Roulant des yeux et déjà malade de ce type, elle essaya une nouvelle fois de le faire partir.

-Je vous assure, je vais bien.

L'homme se contenta de sourire avant de se pencher et toucher un bouton de son chemisier.

-Cette chemise te va bien… mais j'aimerais mieux voir. Il échoua dans sa tentative de faire un clin d'œil.

-Ugh, elle essaya de s'éloigner de lui.

-Okay mon gars, tu vas trop loin. Tu dois partir, entendit-elle d'une autre voix venant de derrière elle. Se tournant elle vit un grand blond familier, qui lui sourit avant de retourner un regard glacial à l'homme assis à côté d'elle.

-Selon qui ?

-Selon moi, et le fait que je connaisse la sécurité ici et qu'ils seraient juste ravis de jeter ton cul dehors, dit-il avec des yeux gris étincelants.

Après un regard vers le bas l'homme abandonna.

-Bien… cette pute n'en valait pas la peine de toute façon.

Poussant l'homme avec force dans la foule, Hermione l'entendit murmurer.

-Je ne suis pas de cet avis.

-Merci, rit Hermione tandis qu'elle regardait le corps de l'autre homme disparaître dans la foule.

Drago Malefoy resta à la regarder, souriant tous deux.

-Il n'a pas trouvé de meilleure phrase d'approche pour draguer ?

-Comme si tu pouvais faire mieux ? le mit-elle au défi.

-Oh tu n'as rien entendu. Mais les miennes vont être _magiques_. Il fit un clin d'œil. Prépare-toi, elles vont probablement te flatter.

-On verra, dit-elle, dubitative.

-Hmm, je crois que c'est un défi. Il s'assit et commanda un verre de scotch quand le barman vint à lui.

-Eh bien… vas-y, essai et_ flatte_-moi, Malefoy.

-Ton sourire est comme Expelliarmus. Simple mais désarmant.

_Oh non, c'est ce qu'il voulait dire par magique. Des phrases de dragues de sorciers_, se dit-elle.

-As-tu survi à un sort d'Avada Kedavra ? Parce que tu es mortellement magnifique.

-Je pense que ça ne fonctionne que sur Harry, plaisanta-t-t-elle.

-Chuut ! il ne voulait pas penser à Potter comme « magnifique », Si tu étais un Détraqueur, je deviendrais un criminel juste pour avoir ton baiser.

-Malin…

-Intéressée à faire de la magie ensemble ? Ma baguette magique est à portée de main.

-C'est tellement mauvais ! s'exclama-t-elle. Mais elle trouvait cela drôle, non pas qu'elle allait le lui dire.

-Tu dois être mon horcrux, parce que tu me complètes.

Elle sourit.

-Celui-là était mignon… d'une certaine manière.

-Une nuit avec moi et ils t'appelleront Mimi Geignarde, ricana-t-il.

Et le moment mignon fût ruiné.

-Ce n'est pas drôle !

-Je pense que tu serais vraiment bonne au quidditch, parce que tu es définitivement une attrapeuse.

-Ok, de nouveau mignon.

-Es-tu un Détraqueur, parce que tu me coupes le souffle.

Elle rit presque.

-Je sais que nous ne sommes pas en classe avec le Professeur Flitwick, mais tu es tout de même charmante.

Elle secoua la tête à la façon dont ces horribles phrases étaient jetées.

-Ma passion pour toi brûle comme un phœnix mourant.

Elle roula des yeux.

-Je suis tombé sous ton charme.

-Pathétique.

-Penses-tu que je pourrais visiter ta zone interdite ce soir ?

-J'étais celle qui y aller tout le temps à l'époque, rit-elle.

-Bien, voudrais-tu voir la mienne ?

-Eh bien… elle lui sourit innocemment.

Il sourit mais continua.

-Et puis il y a ma préférée, rit-il. Allons au lit, ça te gêne si je glisse dedans ?

- Elles étaient terribles ! Hermione explosa de rire, incapable de s'arrêter.

Drago sembla offensé.

-Elles étaient très bien !

-Elles étaient assez mauvaises, continua-t-elle en riant de lui.

-Elles ont réussi à te faire rire cependant, donc je pense qu'elles ont accompli leur mission. L'humour n'est-il pas la clé du cœur d'une femme ? Un sourire dansa sur les pâles lèvres roses de Malefoy.

Hermione fit semblant de réfléchir un peu.

-Hmmm… Humour et chocolat semblent faire l'affaire d'habitude.

Il lui donna un vrai sourire tout en sortant une petite truffe au chocolat de sa poche intérieure et le tendit dans sa paume ouverte.

-Pour toi.

Elle lui prit la sucrerie, permettant ses doigts délicats de s'attarder un peu sur la paume de sa main.

-Eh bien maintenant tu as réussi et gagné mon cœur, sourit Hermione en retour.

Secouant la tête, il répondit doucement.

-J'espérais avoir fait ça il y a un moment.

Déballant la truffe, elle la mit dans sa bouche et mâcha un peu avant de parler à nouveau.

-Comment as-tu su que j'étais ici ?

-J'ai couru demander au Garçon Prodige, Hermione roula des yeux au nom_ affectueux_ de Drago pour son ami, et il a dit que tu avais eu une dure journée, je savais que tu finirais probablement ici.

-Tu me connais trop bien. Un autre sourire joueur. Ça a été une longue journée, je suis juste fatiguée.

Un autre sourire narquois de sa part.

-Eh bien tu dois être fatiguée, tu as été dans mes pensées toute la journée.

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit rire. Secouant la tête, elle plaça sa main gauche sur la sienne, se délectant du petit son de métal quand leurs anneaux d'argent entrèrent en collision. Le bonheur pétilla en son for intérieur en se rappelant quelques-unes des phrases de drague qu'il avait utilisé au fil des années, mais aucune n'avait été si mauvaise – pourtant créative – que celles utilisées ce soir.

Il se pencha à son oreille, chuchotant doucement.

-Que dis-tu de rentrer à la maison et de me montrer ta zone interdite une nouvelle fois, amour ?

Elle frappa gentiment son bras, mais le suivit en dehors du bar, toutes pensées de sa mauvaise journée parties de son esprit.

* * *

**Message de signedheart** :

Salut tout le monde. Je suis ravie que vous aimiez cette histoire, c'est vraiment incroyable qu'elle ait été traduit. Je ne parle pas français du tout donc j'utilise Google Traduction pour lire les commentaires. Vous êtes géniaux ! Ainsi que l'adorable personne qui la traduit.

C'est rated M simplement à cause des sujets sexuels, mais ça n'a vraiment pas à être rated M. C'est juste que je préfère mettre au-dessus plutôt qu'en-dessous, et avoir des problèmes à cause de cela. (J'ai fait cela par le passé donc maintenant je suis juste prudente.)


End file.
